When We Meet Again: Booboo StewartJade Gilley Fic
by Team Seth.Leah and Jake
Summary: Booboo Stewart has a crush on his fellow T-squad member Jade Gilley. But when the group splits up and Booboo and Jade meet again later on the set of Breaking Dawn, Will he express his feelings and will they be able to survive the drama of Hollyood. JG/BS
1. I gotta Teach you how to be quiet

_**Booboo Stewart has a crush on his fellow T-squad member Jade Gilley. But when the group splits up and Booboo and Jade meet again 2 years later on the set of Breaking Dawn, Will he tell her how he feels and will they be able to survive the drama of hollywood? **_

**A/N I don't own anything and none of this is real, thats why its called fanfiction.**

**Booboo POV:**

I heard my alarm clock go off. I turned it off and went to the window and saw that it was still dark, but it wasn't surprising since it was only 4:30 in the morning.

Let me introduce myself. I'm a 16 year old actor. I play Seth Clearwater in the Twilight Saga and we are right now filming Breaking Dawn, which is the reason why I have to wake up early because I have to go on set. When I was younger I used to be in a group called T-squad, which consisted of me, Taylor Mckinney (Kid Karizz), Miki Ishikawa and Jade Gilley.

Jade...She was really pretty and we used to be really close. I used to have a secret crush on her but I haven't seen or talked to her since our group broke up. My thought's were interrupted by my baby sister Sage tackling me to the ground.

"Come on Booboo! Today I get to go with you to see Taylor Lautner and Julia Jones!"

Oh yeah, I forgot about that, once I told Taylor and Julia how much my sister adores them and they invited her to come and meet them.

I picked up some jeans and a T-shirt**(Link on Profile Page) **and walked toward the car where my dad and Sage were waiting,but then I heard my mom call after me.

"Booboo aren't you forgetting something"

I groaned and gave her a hug.

"You might be an actor, but that doesn't mean you can just forget about your mom!" She said laughing

I smiled. "Bye mom" I said and got into the car.

"So...how'd you sleep?" My dad asked

"Fine" I replied leaning my head against the window. It was still 5:00 in the morning and I did not want to be awake.

When we finally arrived my dad said that he had to go do something and that he wanted me take care of my sister.

"Sure Bye" I said yawning and grabbing Sage's hand. "Sage don't run off, I don't feel like running after you"

"Okay Booboo! I promise" She said. I smiled at her.

"Hey Booboo!" Julia yelled dragging Taylor along.**(In my story Taylor and Julia are both dating and they are both 18)** They were followed by Robert, Kiowa, Bronson, Alex and Kellan. I smiled at them as Sage squealed and ran toward them. Well now I know not to trust even if she makes a promise.

"Sage!" I said running after her.

"Hi I'm Sage Stewart! This" She said pointing to me "is my big brother Booboo!"

"Sage, they know who I am!" I said grabbing her hand "And don't run again, Do you know how mad dad'll get if you get hurt!" I said scolding her

"Hey Sage, Booboo's told us a lot about you" Julia said kneeling down so she could be the same height.

"Really!" Sage said smiling even more.

"Yep! Come on why don't I show you around while Booboo hangs out with the guys" Julia said getting up and offering her hand. They began walking away.

"Julia! Thanks" I said smiling. She smiled and walked off with Sage.

"Your sister's really cute!" Kiowa said

"Yeah, but she can sometimes be annoying..." I said

"So... did you hear the news?" Kellan asked

"No what?"

"The director decided on who he wants to have as the music director for breaking dawn and he's going to have a new character and the girls going to be Seth's girlfriend" He said smirking

"Really?" I asked as I grabbed a bottle of orange juice.

"Yeah and her names going to be Katya **(Pronounced: Ka-Tee-a)** but you, I mean your character calls her Kat" Alex said also smirking

"What's the actresses name?" I asked taking a sip of my orange juice(Yeah, Not a smart idea)

"Jade Gilley" I spat the orange juice out(Told you)

"What!" I asked

"Dude! What's wrong with you?" Bronson asked

"That's the name of the girl that was in the music group I was in! I used to have a crush on her!" I said

"Wow...tough break! Maybe now you can sweep her off her feet while you charm her with your acting skill and abs" Taylor said laughing

"And guess what she's coming today! To meet all of us" Alex said laughing

"Oh great!" I said sitting down and putting my head in my hands.

"Relax, you should be happy! You can have a second chance!" Taylor said. He was like an older brother I wish I had.

"Yeah but what if she doesn't like me like that?" I said panicking

"Well, now's the time to find out" Alex said looking toward where the director was talking to someone.

It was a girl with brown hair that was curled and fell down her back. She was wearing skinny jeans and a dark pink/red tank top thingy, matching flats and a white cross body bag. She was looking around while our director talked to a man beside her, her manager. I automatically recognized her.

Jade.

By now Julia and Sage came back, Sage holding a lollipop in her hand but when she saw Jade, she forgot about her lollipop.

"Booboo! Look! It's Jade! Jade! Over Here!" Sage started yelling and running toward Jade.

"Sage! Come back!" I yelled. I was too shocked to move.

When Jade heard her name being called, she turned and saw Sage running toward her.

"Sage!" She said and pulled Sage into a hug. Then she looked up and saw me.

"Booboo!" She yelled and walked toward me

I probably said something really intelligent like "Gah!"

I heard the guys snicker. Julia gave them a look, Note to self: thank her for that.

Taylor elbowed my side and I some what regained conscience.

"Booboo!" She said again then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me! Okay so maybe she didn't kiss me...but she hugged me.

Once I wrapped my mind around whats happening, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

When she pulled back I said "Hey!"

"Oh My God! Booboo! You're so tall!" She said stepping back to look at me.

"Hey, I heard you got abs!" She said touching my stomach, making me blush. She always used to say random stuff to make me blush

"I guess you haven't changed" She said laughing

That's when Robert cleared his throat. I shot him a look, then realized why he did that

"Um...Guy's this is Jade. Jade, This is Bronson, Alex, Kiowa, Robert, Kellan, Taylor and Julia his..." Then I shut up and realized what I was gonna say. I wasn't supposed to tell her that they were dating because they don't want paparazzi following them around when they're alone.

Robert thankfully changed the subject

"So you're Booboo's girlfriend" I blushed and I think I saw jade's face redden too.

"Rob!" I whispered/yelled

"Umm...I'm a girl...and we're friend so..yes...but I'm not his girlfriend" She said hesitantly

"He was kidding" I said

"Right um...we should hang out sometime." She said

Jade POV:(Really Short)

"We should hang out sometime" I blurted. I mentally face palmed myself. Okay, I admit. I've had a crush on Booboo ever since I've known him, only he doesn't know, and he doesn't like me. Or at least I don't think he does, but lets not get my hopes up. I was hoping to see him today since I knew he played Seth. And I guess fate was on my side.

Booboo POV:

"Sure!" I said a little bit too happily.

"Great! I better go but call me" She said

"Great!" I replied

Then she gave Sage one last hug, said "It was nice meeting you all" to the others and then walked away.

I face palmed myself while everyone started laughing

"Good job Booboo! I'm sure she doesn't think you're desperate!" Kellan said

"Great! What do I do! I probably sounded like an idiot!" I said sitting down and putting my head in my hands.

"Don't worry Booboo, You didn't sound desperate, just happy to see her" Julia said sitting down beside me and patting my back. She really was like an older sister to me, just like from the movie.

I looked at Sage who was staring at me, with a confused look.

"I gotta teach you how to stay quiet"

Everyone just laughed

**A/n So...what you think? Should I continue? Review and let me know because if nobodies reading it then why bother writing it?**

**Jade is going to play a character that the "director" made up for Seth. Her names Katya, pronounced Kat-TEE-a, She's Seth's girlfriend, he didn't imprint on her, and they just start going out at the beginning of Breaking Dawn but they were best friends before he became a werewolf.**

**I'm going to change Breaking Dawn up and make it that Bella and Edward have a boy named EJ and that Jacob did not imprint instead he falls in love with Leah! Blackwater all the way! If you don't like how I think Breaking Dawn should be, it's okay because it wont be too much of that except for Jade's character.**

**The Links to the outfits are on my profile.**

**ReVIeW**


	2. To impress a girl walk around shirtless

**Booboo: Gur-gur (Yes, that's her nickname) does not own Me , My Family, Jade or other people mentioned in this fanfic.**

**Gurveer: OMG! ITS BOOBOO STEWART! I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE SO HOT! **

**Booboo: That's great... *cough, cough* Pshyco *cough, cough***

**My BFF, Cheyenne: I totally Agree**

**Gurveer:Anyways...This is a long chapter so...**

**My other BFF, Joyce: *Knocks Gurveer on the head with a pan*Take that Bisotch!**

**Cheyenne: *High fives Joyce* Good Job!**

**Booboo: okay...please enjoy!**

Booboo's POV:

Okay so, when I get nervous I tend to eat...

a lot...

So that's why I'm standing at craft services as the rest of the guys stand there, making of fun of me.

"Booboo! Lighten up on the food" I turned around to see my other younger sister, Fivel, standing there.

But my eyes weren't on her, they were on the girl standing beside her...Jade.

Come on! Fate really hates me! I must look like a pig!

"I-I was hungry!" i said

"Of course you were. Anyways...me and Jade were talking and we're thinking of having a sleepover tonight, you know, so me and Jade can catch up! So I was wondering if we could sleep in your room because you have a TV in your room" Fivel said

What! Jade's gonna sleep over...at my house...in my room...I'm bound to make a fool of myself...okay Booboo..just relax and don't talk...then you wont say anything stupid...don't talk...

"Yeah sure, but don't touch my stuff! And their is no way I am sleeping your room with you Channing Tatum posters **(A/N Fivel does have a huge crush on Channing Tatum)."** I said shuddering

"Yeah,yeah. You can have the basement or something" Fivel said

"So...Booboo..." Jade began and I knew she was going to say something to embarrass me.

"Everyone was right..." She continued

"About what" I was confused

"About the fact you do have abs" She said looking at my stomach then winking.

That's when I realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt because me and the guys were already in costume for our next scene.

"um...it's for...next scene...ready...and.." I stuttered

"Relax, I'm just playing with you. You look cute when you blush" She said then blushed.

"Yeah...not the word I'd use to describe him but sure... anyways...wheres Sage?" Fivel asked

"Um...I think with Julia, She's been following her around all day" I replied

"Okay, well me and Jade are gonna go and try and save Julia from Sage" Fivel said

"Good luck with that" I muttered as they walked off.

"Well, that went well..." Taylor said trying not to laugh

"Yeah... But hey at least you'll see her tonight at your house...remember to impress a girl you have to walk into the room shirtless, and then she'll be all like 'oh booboo! Your so hot' OUCH! What was that for?" Bronson said, holding the back of his head where Taylor had slapped him

"Relax Booboo, Just be yourself. I'm sure she already likes you" He said

"You don't get it, She's beautiful, smart, sweet and I'm just...me. Why would she fall in love with someone like me?" I said

"Why wouldn't someone? Your kind, caring, fun-loving, always content, and apparently you have 'great abs'. A girl would be crazy not to like you" Rob said

"I guess"

* * *

When I got home that night, Jade and Fivel already came home since I got a ride with Taylor and Julia.

I walked in to find everyone sitting in the family room talking.

"There you are Booboo" Mom said getting up and giving me a hug.

"We were all just talking to Jade. Isn't it great! We all get to see her again." Yeah great...

I spent the whole day thinking about how small of a chance I have with Jade and it kind of made me depressed.

"Um...I'm gonna go up to my room and lie down, I'm not feeling all that great" I said

"Are you okay? Do I need to call a doctor?" Mom said worrying

"No mom, I'm fine. It was just a long day" I said walking up to my room

"What's up with him?" Megan asked

"Just give your brother some space. Probably a hard day on set" Dad replied

I lied down on my bed and picked up the football beside my bed and threw it up then catched it

I really like her, but what if she doesn't like me? I mean why would she like me?

Before I knew it I fell a sleep

* * *

I woke up to find Sage on top of me.

"Sage!" I said. I looked up to see Fivel, Megan and Jade at the door giggling.

Sage giggled then climbed off of me. I got up and realized that I was still in my jeans and T-shirt.

"Dinners ready" Fivel said

We all went downstairs and sat down to eat.

"So Jade, Fivel tells me you'll be playing a character named Katya in Breaking Dawn, What's she like?" Mom asked

"I'm supposed to be Seth's girlfriend" She said and i could have swore I saw her cheeks turn a little red

"Does that mean you and Booboo have to kiss and stuff?" Sage asked wearing a disgusted look on her face.

"Sage!" I whispered/yelled

"Yeah, Sage, they will have to" Fivel said smirking at me. That little...

"Fivel..." Dad warned

"And they'll also have to do a lot more" Megan whispered loud enough for me, Jade and Fivel to here.

Me and Jade blushed as Fivel started to laugh.

"So..Megan? Hows Nico?" I said innocently, smirking. Pay back time. Nico was one of our special effect guys son who sometimes comes on set and Megan has had a crush on him ever since.

"You little..." Megan said, glaring at me

"No honestly Megan, I'm curious, I haven't talked to him in a while" I said still smirking, I could tell Fivel and Jade were trying not to laugh.

"You have 5 seconds" She said and I took that as my opportunity to run. I heard her following me. I stood behind Jade's chair while Megan stood at the opposite side of the table, behind Sage's chair

"I'm going to kill you!" She said as she ran toward me

"Not unless I kill you first" I said. As I ran to where she was standing before

"What's wrong Booboo? Chicken?" She said smirking

"No, but I wouldn't want you to break a nail" I said smirking back

She tried reaching over the table.

"That's enough you two!" Our Dad said pulling us apart.

"Sit down and eat your dinner" Mom said

"By the way, Me and your Mother are going to your grandma's house because she isn't feeling too well. We will be staying there over night so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour" Mom said looking at me, Fivel and Megan

"Yes mom" We all said

"good and Booboo you are in charge of Sage" Dad said

"Why me?" I whined

"Because Megan and Fivel will be busy at their sleepover with Jade. Sage should go to bed my 10:00 latest since it's a weekend. Sage's just a little kid, whats the worse she can do? She's a sweetheart" Mom said

"Yeah, and next thing you know I'll need you to pull pink bows out of my hair" I muttered as everyone laughed

"How's your parents?" Mom asked Jade

Jade stopped smiling and looked down at her food

"Fine..."

Mom left it at that.

Once we ate and Mom and Dad left, Jade, Megan, and Fivel went to my room, while me and Sage went down to the basement where my guitar is, where I played the guitar while she played with her dolls.

It was about 9:30 when we went up. I went to my room to get my basket ball shorts that I always sleep in.

"Booboo I'm scared will you sleep in my room tonight?" Sage asked. I sighed

"Yeah, sure" I replied running my hand through my hair.

I opened the door to find the Jade and Fivel doing Megan's hair while watching a horror film. I will never understand girls.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Fivel asked

"It's my room" I said walking to my drawer "I just came to get some shorts"

"no shirt?" Jade asked winking. I blushed.

"Anyways, is Sage asleep?" Megan asked

"Yeah I just put her to sleep" I said as I went to get my sketchbook and some comics.

"by the way, I'm gonna sleep in Sage's room 'cause she's scared so let me know if you need me, and by saying that I'm being polite so don't bother me, except for you Jade...since your the guest and all..." I said while Megan and Fivel wore amused looks

"Thanks Booboo" Jade said smiling.

I went to Sage's room, changed into my shorts, took off my shirt, and climbed into the top bunk. (sage has a bunk bed from when Fivel and her used to share room but she usually slept on the bottom bunk) As soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep imagining Jade.

"Booboo?" I heard a voice whisper and the door creak open. I recognized the voice as Fivel's

"Booboo? We heard some noises" Jade whispered

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It was passed 12:30 pm.

"What noises?" I heard Sage whisper as I climbed down the

"It was like someone was knocking on the window and knocking the garbage can over outside." Megan said

"It was probably just the wind guys, relax" I said rubbing my eyes again

"Can you check?" Fivel asked. I was going to say no but then I saw the fear in their eyes. I sighed

"Fine" **(A/N Booboo Stewart: The knight in shining armour!)**

I walked to the living room, the girls following behind me, I opened the front door and looked outside.

Nothing.

Then I went to the backdoor and looked.

Nothing.

"Guys there's no one here but us" I said. Right now I was really tired and I couldn't careless that I was standing in front of my sisters and a girl I like, shirtless.

"Are you sure." Jade asked walking to look out the window . She turned around and began to walk back.

All the sudden there was a crash of thunder and the girls screamed and by mistake Jade tripped over something and fell...

on me.

My back connected to the floor. Ouch! That's going to leave a mark.

Jade's head was on my bare chest and I blushed.

She put her weight on her arms and looked at me "Sorry" she muttered

"S'okay" I said although my heart was racing and I was sure she could hear it.

We heard someone clear there throat. I looked up to see Megan and Fivel wearing smug looks.

We both got up

I heard Fivel cough and say "Lovebirds" under her breath.

"You okay?" I asked Jade glaring at my 2 sisters.

"Yeah" She mumbled

Then we heard another crash of thunder followed by lightening.

Fivel and Megan screamed and hugged each other.

Sage screamed and ran to me and hugged my legs while Jade screamed and hugged me. I put my arm around Jade's waist and hugged Sage to me and said "Let's go get some sleep" I said as I began walking toward Sage's room.

"Booboo wait up" Fivel whispered, her and Megan ran to catch up with us.

"I'll take the floor while you 4 sleep in the beds, kay?" I said

"Booboo, you should sleep in the bed. We were the ones who woke you up" Jade said looking up at me. I then became aware of my arm around her.

"It's okay. Plus I'm closer to the door and the window, so if their is someone, which I'm not saying there is, he'll kill me before he kills you guys." I said.

They all climbed into bed. Fivel and Jade on the top bunk and Sage and Megan on the bottom.

About half an hour later, I was half a sleep when I heard...

"Booboo" It was...Jade

she was kneeling down beside me and that's when I became aware of what she was wearing.. dark purple pyjama shorts and Black tank top.

I sat up "Yeah?" I asked

"I can't sleep" She said.

I moved over and made room for her. She lied down beside me.

When we were younger, we'd get put together by our parents to hand out and such and when she'd get scared, me and her would sleep together**(A/N Not that way!)** claiming that we'll protect each others back.

"I'm so happy to see you. You've changed a lot. But inside your still the same Booboo that I know and Love" She said. My heat fluttered.

"I'm really glad to see you too. Atleast now I'm taller than you" I said laughing quietly. She laughed too.

"I know" Then she hugged me, her head resting on my shoulder "I missed you so much. Ever since T-Squad I was never able to make real friends because all of them just wanted to hang out with me because I was famous. But when you became Seth Clearwater, all the girl wanted to get your number. I was never able to get a real boyfriend, since all the boys would just use me. Once there was this guy, Aaron. He was the hottest guy in school and he asked me out, I was so happy that I said yes right away. When we went on our date there was a lot of paparazzi, and Aaron thought it would be okay to kiss me. I pushed him away telling him there we too many people here. Then when he went to drop me off he..."

She stopped and she started crying, silent tears

"What happened Jade?" I asked hugging her. I looked in her eyes and I understood

"He tried something didn't he?" I asked although I knew the answer.

"He pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me and he tried to put his hand under my shirt but I punched him and ran away." She replied

"Did you tell your parents?" I asked

"No, My parents, they were fighting a lot. I didn't tell them. That's why I wanted to audition for this role, 'cause I knew you played Seth and I wanted to see you again and get away from my family" She said

"Where are you staying?" I asked

"A hotel" She replied

"By yourself?" I asked

"Yep" She answered

"Maybe you could stay with us, mom and dad wouldn't mind" I said

"I wouldn't want to be a burden" She said

"You wouldn't be, your like family. My parents love you" I said

"I guess..." She said uncertainly

"Let's get some sleep" I said

"'Kay" She said and she soon drifted to sleep

Tomorrow I was going to talk to my parents about having Jade stay with us and with that thought I drifted off to sleep with the most beautiful girl ever in my arms.

**A/N So, I added some romance. I just love Sage, Fivel and Megan! Let me know if you like and just to clarify this is not real so non of this actually happened! Wow, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written including my other stories! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Go Booboo Stewart! **

**BTW I'm thinking of adding a banner or something for this story...what you think?**

**Review!**


	3. Is that how babies are made?

Booboo's POV:

I opened my eyes and the bright light blinded me. I squinted to adjust to the light.

I then noticed some weight on my chest. It was Jade. my arms were around her waist while she clung onto me.

I didn't want to wake her up so I slowly got up. It was 10:00am.

Once I was up I noticed that everyone was still asleep except for Sage.

I walked down the stairs and knew mom and dad were home because I could smell bacon and eggs in the air. I brushed my teeth and put on a shirt. But I didn't change out of my shorts, Its the weekend after all.

I walked into the kitchen and saw mom at the stove while my dad sat at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Booboo" Mom said "How'd you sleep? Sage told me all about last night"

"It was fine. The girls were just scared because they watched a horror film before going to bed."

"Shut up, Booboo! We were not scared!" Megan said as she, Fivel and Jade walked into the kitchen still in their pyjamas.

"Then what was all the screaming about?" I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes as mom told us to stop fighting and eat breakfast.

After we ate the girls went to the room leaving me and my parents alone.

"Mom..." I asked

"Yes" She said getting up to the dishes

"Did you know Jade's staying alone at her hotel?" I asked

"What!" Mom said turning around

"Why would she stay in a hotel alone when she could stay here?" Dad asked

"Jade!" Mom called as jade walked in followed by the others

"Is it true that your staying in a hotel alone, when you could stay her with us?" Mom said

"Well, I didn't want to bother you guys...and..." Jade said

"Me and Booboo will go with you to get your stuff and bringing it here I'm sure your manager won't mind" Dad said

"But" Jade began

"No buts. Get dressed you two and go" Mom said

* * *

2 hours later we finally got all of Jade's stuff.

Julia, Taylor, Rob, Kiowa, Alex, Nikki, Ashley, Bronson and Kellan came over and us guys were in the basement+9 playing wii while the girls were in Fivel's room doing god knows what.

"So...Megan told us what happened last night...and she said that you and Jade were getting real cozy..." Kellan began

"Shut up. It was nothing" I said

"Of course it was..." Bronson said

at the moment the girls came down to the basement

"what was?" Jade asked as she came and sat down and shared a chair with me.

"Nothing!" I said quickly as the guys snickered

"Anyways...let's play Truth and Dare" Fivel said

"'kay. I'll go first. Taylor Truth or Dare?" Alex asked

"Dare" Taylor said

"Okay...I dare you to confess your undying love to Julia!" He said smirking

"okay" Taylor said standing up and sitting on one knee in front of Julia who was blushing

"I, Taylor Daniel Lautner, am in love with the most beautiful girl in the world! She has the most beautiful eyes and always brings a smile on my face. Her laugh is like music to my ears and I hope to be able to call her mine for the rest of eternity" He said

Julia smiled and kissed him

"aww..." the girls said

"My turn...Jade truth or dare?" He asked

"Truth...no Dare...no, yeah Dare" She said

"Okay, I dare you to sing us a song!" He said

"No way!" she replied

"Come on its a dare!" I said

"Fine..." She said "What song?" she asked

"I've got a crush on you" Fivel said

"Wait, We have that on the karaoke" Meagan said going to the karaoke machine.

After about 10 minutes of Meagan trying to turn on the machine, she began to hit the machine muttering curses. I got up

"Hey! If you break it, your buying a new one!" I said

"Well, it won't turn on" She whined.

I found the on switch and turned in on

"Now was that so hard?" I teased

"Shut up!" She said as she hit me upside the head

"I'll sing on one condition. You guys sing with me" Jade said grabbing a mic.

"I'll sing" Fivel said

"I'll sing too" Julia said

"Me three" Ashley said

They each grabbed a mic and began.

Jade: _Lately I feel something new.  
There's a sweet mystery drawing me to you.  
And I feel butterflies take flight, whenever you're near me._

_When we talk I'm taking in  
I get lost in your smile and I start to spin  
And I pray that I don't pass out  
Or say something stupid  
_

She sounded great. _  
_

All:_ Cuz, I've got a crush on you  
_Jade:_ Boy I think you're beautiful  
_All_: Cuz, I've got a crush on you  
_Jade:_ You make me feel so wonderful  
With every little thing that you say  
And with every little thing that you do  
_All:_ I've got a crush, I've got a crush on you_

Fivel: _hey...yeah_

Julia:_ Well I don't know how this began  
All I know is I wish we were more than friends  
And I hope that you feel this way  
When you think about me  
(alright)  
_Ashley:_ I need a way to figure out  
If you feel what I feel when were hanging out  
_Fivel:_ Does that look in your eyes say  
You know what I'm thinking  
ohh_

Jade: _Cuz, everyday your smile's a little sweeter  
In every way I fall a little deeper  
I cant keep my heart from pounding  
Everytime you come around  
ohh_

I swear she was looking at me when she sung that part. What if she does like me?__

Fivel_: Cuz I've got a crush on you_

Ashley:_I've got a crush on you_

Jade:_ I've got a crush on you_

All: _Cuz I've got a crush on you  
Boy I think you're beautiful  
I've got a crush on you  
_Jade:_ You make me feel so wonderful (wonderful!)  
With every little thing that you say ( Julia: that you say)  
And with every little thing that you do ( Julia: that you do)  
_Jade_: I've got a crush, I've got a crush, well I've got a crush I've got a crush  
I've got a crush  
_All_: I've got a crush on you...(you)  
I've got a crush on you_

We all applauded.

"So...Who's that song dedicated to? Huh...wink,wink" Kellan said, pointing at me. I have to kill him!

"It's all for you Kellan!" She said laughing but I swear I saw her blush.

"I'm flattered but you wouldn't want to break another boys heart" He said repeating his actions from before.

Jade blushed and looked down.

"Aw... it is for him!" Bronson said

That's when Sage spoke up.

"Jade...Are you in love with my brother?"

I felt like killing her!

"Sage shut up!" I hissed grabbing her and making her sit down.

"looks like somebody's in love" Fivel said

"Seriously shut up" I said beginning to get really annoyed

"Booboo, don't be mean to your sister" My mom said coming downstairs with a basket full of laundry

"Yes mom" I said as mom turned her back on me. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Fivel.

"Mom! Booboo's being a mean big brother!" She whined as everyone tried not to laugh at our childish behavior.

"That's enough you two" Mom said smiling at us.

"What are you fighting about anyways?" she asked

"Booboo and Jade won't admit their in love with each other, And upstairs the girls were talking about weird stuff" Sage said. Everyone started to laugh except for me and Jade.

"Mom? What's sex?" She asked curiously.

Mom immediatly turned around to face her as everyone wore a shocked expression.

"Where'd you get that from?" Mom demanded looking at me, Fivel and Meagan.

"Hey! Don't look at me!" I said putting my hands up

"Meagan said that Jade and Booboo are going to get married and then have sex...whatever that mean...Is that how babies are made? Are Booboo and Jade having a baby?" Sage asled

"Meagan!" Me and Mom yelled

"Sage I don't want you to say that again, okay?" Sage nodded

"Now come upstairs and help me with dinner" They both went upstairs

I turned to face my sister.

She got up and backed away slowly

"In my defence, we all know its true. Now the only question is...is it a boy or a girl?" She said smirking. I ran after her all around the basement.

"Okay, enough. Back to our game of truth and dare..." Taylor said stopping me from killing meagan.

"Okay, Fivel, Truth or Dare?" Jade asked

Thats when we heard a bang and Sage walked down the stairs. She walked up to me and handed me a pink plastic rings, like the ones from dollarama.

"Here now, you have to get down on one knee and say 'I love you, Jade. Will you marry me?' to Jade" She said guiding me toward Jade. I stopped walking.

"Sage! Go upstairs!" I said starting to get mad. Sage started to cry.

"No, Sage please stop crying! I'm sorry! What do you want me to do so you forgive me?" I said kneeling down so I was the same height as Sage.

"Ask Jade to marry you" She said sniffling. The others were trying not to laugh. I swear they put her to it.

"Sage..." I began

"You don't like me! You never listen to me!" She said beginning to cry again.

"No! Okay! I'll do it" I said and sighed, getting down on my knee in front of Jade

"Will you marry me?" I asked

"Now you say yes" Sage said to Jade

"Okay..." Jade said blushing. I could tell I was too. The others were trying not to laugh, but they weren't that successful. I put the ring on her finger and got up.

"Now you kiss..." Fivel said

"Fivel!" I said turning to face her.

"No! I like that idea!" Sage said

"Sage! Moms calling you!" I said

"No she didn't...Hey! Put me down!" I picked Sage up and put her over my shoulder and ran up the stairs.

"Mom! Tell Sage to leave me and my friend alone" i said walking into the kitchen and setting sage down on her feet in front of mom who is cooking dinner and dad who was watching T.V

"Who said I'm your friend?" Fivel said walking in followed by the others. I ignored her.

"What did Sage do now?" Mom asked

"She wants Booboo and Jade to get married and kiss" Megan said

"Jade, Out of all the guys you can pick you pick Booboo!" My Dad said

"I know but My options are limited, I have to work with them." Jade said playing along

"Hey! I'll have you know that I have a whole bunch of girls after me!" I said while everyone laughed.

"Don't worry son, I'm happy for you and Jade" He said winking then turning back to the T.V

"But- Oh forget it!" I said giving up. Everyone knows I like her except her.

"So whens the wedding?" Fivel asked

"In a week" I said playing a long

Everyone stared at me in shock

"What?" I said

"Nothing" Megan said

"Guess what? Devon asked me out!"Fivel suddenly said. Devon was our next door neighbor and a total ass. There was no way my sister was going on a date with him!

"You are not going!" me and Dad said.

"But dad!" Fivel whined

"No! I don't like you hanging out with him!" He said

"come on nil! Why don't we have them go on a double date with Booboo and..how 'bout you Jade? Why don't you and Booboo go on a double date with Fivel and Devon?" Mom asked

"Please Jade!" Fivel begged

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Jade replied

"Then it's a date!" Fivel said clapping her hands together.

"Yep, a Date" I muttered. "Can't wait"

**A/N How do you like it?**

**The song I used was"**

**_I've Got A Crush On You_ by Isabella Stern from the Next Star Season 2.**

**What do you think should happen on the date? Let me know.**

**Review**

**\ /**

**\/**


	4. The cause of my brain damage

Booboo's POV:

The next morning I wasn't allowed near the guest room, which is where Jade's staying, I wasn't even allowed to see Jade until the date, because Fivel and Megan said they were getting her ready...it was only 10:30 am...FML.

"Come on! I'm bored!" I yelled pounding on the door

"Go away, Booboo!" Fivel and Meagan yelled

I sighed and walked down the stairs. This was going to be a long day...The world officially sucks.

**6:00 pm:**

I went up to my room and put on the clothes Julia told me to wear when her and Taylor came over earlier.

I looked in the mirror...not bad...I just hope Jade will like it.

I heard the door bell ring, it was Devon.

"Hey Booboo" He said

"Hi" I muttered.

Mom shot me a look. We sat down waiting for the girls to come downstairs

"So...I found this really nice teen club...I think we should go there" Devon said

"Whatever..." I said.

"Yep. So...Fivel's your sister?"

No Dumbass, she's just a random girl I live with "Yes"

You could say I was acting like an asshole but she's my sister and I hate him.

"Yeah, when I saw her, I decided, hey, why not ask her out. I mean have some fun for a night" He said chuckling.

I felt like fucking punching him! But thats when the girls came down the stairs.

Jade wore a pink, black and white dress with a black shrug and pink flats.

I couldn't talk I just stared at her. I was way too captivated I didn't notice what Fivel wore until after.

Fivel wore a blue one strap dress with blue flats and a white shrug.

I was about to say something about her choice of clothing when Devon spoke up.

"Let's get going" He said putting his arm on her back inching lower...and lower. Fivel smiled and kind of moved his hand higher. That asshole!

I clenched my fist. Jade put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a concerned look. I calmed down.

"You look great" I whispered to her

She smiled and looked down "Thanks"

We were going to take our Gray 2011 Eclipse Coupe. Our driver Sebastian was waiting by the car ready for us.

For some reason even though I have a drivers license, Mom said that she wants Sebastian to go with us since we're going to a club...she's okay with Fivel going on a date with Devon but she doesn't like us going to a teen club...Go Figure.

Devon went and sat in the front while me, Fivel and Jade sat in the back. Ass.

When we arrived inside the club the chorus of Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO was playing.

We found a booth in the back. Me and Jade sat beside each other while Devon and Fivel sat across from us.

"So...do you go to school?" Jade said after a long awkward silence

"Oh yes, but I'm also a model. I modelled for a lot of top companies like Gucci, Calvin Klein..." He began droning on about who he modelled for and how good he is at it

"I'm thirsty, would you guys like something to drink?" I interrupted

"Sure, I'll come with you" Jade replied getting up.

When we were out of earshot I said "I fucking hate that guy!"

"Same...but Fivel apparently loves him, so..." Jade said sighing

""what can I get you?" The waiter asked us

"A sprite" Jade replied

"Same. " I said handing him a ten

"You don't have to pay for me" Jade said

"Yes, I do We're on a date remember" I said

She rolled her eyes. We got our drinks and began walking towards our table but Fivel and Devon weren't there

"Where are they?" I asked

"Right there. They're dancing" She said

we both sat down.

"So...hows life?" Jade asked

"Great...how 'bout you?" I asked

"Great"

We were quiet.

She started laughing

"What?" I asked

"You look all nervous. Relax! It's just me!" She said

You have no idea.

Then Two is Better Thank One by Boys like Girls feat. Taylor Swift came on. I took a deep breath

"Wanna Dance" I asked

"Sure " She said. We got up and walked toward the dance floor

I placed my hands on her waist while she put her arms around my neck

She finally looked up and our eyes locked. She blushed and looked down again

We danced for quite a few songs. It was around 9:00 pm by the time we went to go sit down.

When we got their Fivel and Jade went to the washroom leaving me alone with the jackass.

"So...you like that chick?" He asked

"Don't call her that" i hissed

"Whoa, relax dude" he said right then the girls cam back.

"It's getting kind of hot in here wanna go outside and get some fresh air?" Jade asked

"Sure" i said getting up.

Once we got outside we walked in silence. Their was a small little park across the street so we went and strolled through the park.

"You know...I had a crush on you when we were younger" Jade said suddenly

"Really?" I said, shocked

"Yep." She replied watching some family who were playing with by the playground.

"Well, I used to have a crush on you, too" I said

She looked at me in shock

"Really?"

"Yep"

We were silent.

"I think I still...I mean..." I began

She stopped walking and faced me

"You still what?" She said with a hint of amusement.

"You know..." I said looking down

"what? Come on tell me" She said

"I think I might still li―" I was interrupted by Fivel running towards us.

"This date sucks!" She said

"Wheres Devon?" Jade asked

"Off hanging out with some guy from his school or something. I'm tired lets go home" She said

Gee thanks Fivel you just have to come and ruin my chance.

**The next day on set**

Me and Jade were on set getting ready for our first scene together. It was the scene where they first introduce Katya. Her and Seth are walking on the beach and they're talking about how sad Jake must be, When Leah yells at Seth that there's a pack meeting and that he needs to hurry his furry ass.

"_I feel sorry for Jake" Jade (Katya) said_

"_I know...he's been kind of down, I liked it better when everyone was happy" I (Seth) said_** (A/n: When they're talking in character, I'm just gonna write the characters name down)**

"_Of course you do Seth!" Katya said laughing. Seth laughed along. _

"_You're always able to make me laugh" Seth said sighing_

"_Why thank you Mr. Clearwater." Katya said_

I leaned down to kiss her like the script said when...

"Cut! I just had a brilliant idea!" The director yelled. Of course he did.

I looked up and noticed the guys, Julia, Nikki and even Fivel standing on the sidelines, smirking.

"It's great but I want Booboo to sit down when he says 'You're always able to make me laugh' and then you should pull Jade down on to your lap when she says 'Why thank you Mr. Clearwater' Then Booboo, you should lean in to kiss her but right when you're about to kiss...Julia shows up! Okay! Good! Lets get going! Action!" He said and we began the scene again following his directions.

I leaned down to kiss. We were so close to each other, her lips only an inch away from mine and her on my lap...

"_Seth!"_

"Ow!" We both hit our forehead on each other but we continued the scene

"_Seth! Get your ass up! We have a pack meeting to go to!" Leah said. _Then Julia decided to add a touch of her own

"_Oh, hey Katya...was I interrupting something?"_

Jade played along

"_Of course not" She said looking down._

"_Let's go, Seth!" Leah said running off._

"_Bye Seth"_

"_Bye Kat"_

"Cut! That was perfect and I especially love the idea of you to bumping head! Perfect!"

"Yeah, cause we totally planned to bump our head and cause brain damage!" I muttered as the others laughed.

**A/N So...how did u like their first scene together? And the date? I know the dates kind of short but I couldnt think of anything so yeah... Please REVIEW if you want me to continue!**

**I _luv _Booboo Stewart!**


	5. A boyfriend? what the fuck!

Booboo's POV:

Me, the guys, Julia, Fivel, Sage and Jade all sat in my trailer trying to comfort Fivel after her disastrous date.

"Don't worry Fivel, he was an ass anyways" Jade said

"Yeah, but I thought he was different from other guys...I guess I thought he might actually like me...Now Booboo can say he told me so" She said in a small voice. Everyone looked at me. Jade nudged me. I sighed and walked toward Fivel.

"Look Fivel, I might not say this often but...I love you...No matter how much I may say that I hate you, You're my sister and I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you. I'm not gonna say I told you so because I don't like seeing you in pain. I know you really liked him, but you can do so much better...You deserve so much better" I said

"Aww!" Fivel said as she pulled me into a hug.

"So lets go clubbing today!" Kellan yelled

"NO!" Julia yelled "Remember what happened last time?" She asked.

Last time we went clubbing The guys dared Taylor to go and flirt with another girl...let's just say that Taylor ended up getting ice cubes down his shirt and a very angry Julia not talking to him for a week.

"Good times, good times" Kellan said.

"Hey talking about good times...Jade and Booboo looked like they were having a great time yesterday ...before I came and interrupted you of course." Fivel said smirking.

"Oh is that so? Details please?" Bronson asked

"Gee, thanks Fivel" I muttered

"Did you two kiss?" Alex asked

I looked towards Jade. She was staring at the ground...

"Or did it go further?" Rob asked winking at me but my eyes were fixed on Jade.

"I promised my dad i'd call him, I should probably go do that" Jade said and hurried out

"Gee, thanks guys!" I said and got up

"Relax dude, it'll be okay...one day she'll tell you she likes you, too" Chaske said

"But what if she doesn't like me?" I said and walked out.

I heard voices coming from behind Jades trailer.

It was Jade...And a boy...

Jades back was turned to me so I couldn't see her face but the boy was smiling. He looked familliar

"Surprise!" He said

"You shouldn't be here, Eric" Jade said

"Yeah but I wanted to see you!its been so long since I've seen you!"

"Its only been a day" She replied

"Well can you blame your boyfriend for wanting to come and see his girlfriend?" He said

Jade has a boyfriend...She has a boyfriend. And all this time I thought I might actually have a chance.

I didn't know what to do...

So I turned and ran.

Jades POV:

"Well can you blame your boyfriend for wanting to come and see his girlfriend?" Eric said

"I'm not your girlfriend! And your not my boyfriend! Get that in your head! What happened yesterday was a mistake...I thought you were Booboo! I like him! Not you!" I yelled

Erics face flashed with anger and then he pulled me closer to him. I struggled against his hold.

"Booboo doesn't stand a chance against me...you love me...and one day you'll realize it." He said and then ran off.

I turned around and saw Julia standing there

"I guess you want to know what that was a ll about?" I asked sighing

"That would be nice" She replied and we both sat down against my trailer.

"Yesterday after the date...I went outside , just to clear my mind. That's where I saw Eric. He's Devons cousin and I guess Devon told him about my date with Booboo. Me and Booboo knew him from when we were in the Disney group. Him and Booboo used to hate each other. Within minutes they would get into a full out fist fight. So yesterday I saw him again...and I thought he was Booboo cause they both have black hair and they both are the same height plus it was really dark, around midnight and his back was facing me. So I asked him what he was doing outside so late, thinking he was Booboo but instead of answering me he kissed me and I kissed him back because I kind of have a thing for Booboo but when I opened my eyes I saw it wasn't Booboo and I pushed him back and he now thinks I like him. But dont tell booboo I like him because I dont know if he likes me" I said as fast as I could.

"Take a deep breath Jade, Relax." I took a deep breath

"Now I think you should tell Booboo how you feel about him" Julia said

"Yeah, and risk getting laughed at? No thank you" I replied "I mean if I tell him, he'll laugh at me and then he'll tell his friends and they'll laugh at me and oh god! I can just imagine what Bronson and Kellan would say! And I'd never be able to face Booboo again! And then I'll have to quit my job and move to conneticut and change my name to Chantal West which reminds me of Chanel , Booboo's next door neighbour who actually happens to be in love with Booboo, so I hate her and —" I was interupted by Julia

"Booboo likes you!"

Booboo's POV:

I ran back to my trailer and I could feel tears coming to my eyes which I know that if the other guys were here they would have given me hell about it. Luckily the only one in my trailer was Taylor and Fivel who were waiting for me.

"Booboo! What happened?" Fivel asked actually concerned.

"Jade has a boyfriend" I said sitting down and putting my head in my hands

"What! She doesnt, she'd tell me if she does" Fivel exclaimed

"I saw her with a boy and he said that he was her boyfriend, I'm not an idiot" I yelled at her

"Well, can you blame her? You didnt exactly tell her how you feel" Fivel yelled back to me

I took a deep breath.

"Booboo, maybe you should tell her...i mean your sister has a point, she doesnt know you like her..." Taylor said

"I guess you're right...maybe I should tell her..." I said

Suddenly there was a knock on the door...

**A/N What do you think? Who could be at the door, hmm...XD**

**anyways sorry for not updating quickly but please review!**


	6. I can be stupid sometimes

Booboo's POV:

I opened the door to find a rose and a piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Taylor asked coming up behind me.

"_**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush **_

_~ I think I like you but is it real? Or just a crush? If you want to know who I am go to where all cast must go to look pretty everyday...even though you don't need to, 'cause your perfect just the way you are 3"_

**(A/N this is what I'm gonna do to tell you the name of the song where I got the lyrics from...Crush by David Archuleta)**

"Looks like Booboo has a secret admirer..." Fivel teased. Taylor's phone rang so he went to get it.

"But who could it be?" I asked

"Maybe you should follow the clue..." Fivel said pointing at the paper.

"It sounds like she's talking about the make-up trailer..." Taylor said coming back, hanging up the phone.

"but what if this person is just a crazed fan?" I asked feeling unsure

"But what if its not..." Taylor said

"What about Jade" I asked

"Maybe this will get your mind off of her..."

I sighed and walked toward the make-up trailer.

When I got there, there was a rose on the window sill and a note beside it.

I then realized that Fivel and Taylor didn't follow me..._weird.._.

"_**You're the only one who  
sweeps me off my feet  
Makes my soul go weak  
The only one who makes  
my heart wanna beat and I,  
I could never live without you  
You know that what I feel  
has to be true  
Cause you're my, my sweet love**_

_~ Whenever you're near you make me nervous...so nervous that my heart skips a beat and my hands begin to sweat...how could this possibly just be a crush? Follow the bright sticky notes to find me 3"_

**(A/N Baby Boy by Big Brovaz)**

Sticky notes? Where are the sticky notes? There are no sticky notes! I started hyperventilating.

Somebody cleared there throat.

I turned around to find Peter standing there.

"Are you looking for these?" He asked pointing to the sticky notes on the side of the trailer

"How did you know I was looking for those?" I asked

"You were talking out loud" He replied chuckling

"Oh right...thanks" I replied and followed them. I gotta stop doing that...one day I'll end out blurting out to Jade that I like her..._No, bad booboo...you're not gonna think of her while you are on this hunt..._

I followed the sticky notes and eventually found myself by Craft services.

I found a rose and a note.

" _**Oh when we talk, I'm takin' in  
I get lost in your smile **_

_**and I start to spin  
And I pray that I don't pass-out **_

_**or say something stupid**_

_~ When I'm around you...I always act like an idiot. When you smile you make everyone around you smile...just like Seth Clearwater. Find your next clue next to your 'Alpha's' house 3"_

**(A/N I've Got a Crush On You by Isabelle Stern)**

Alpha's house? Does she mean the director?

I began to walk toward the director

_Wait...she said 'when I'm around you'...meaning I've met her before...who..._

Right then I passed by Jacob Black's House. People were getting ready for the next scene...

But... You could see the faint redness of a delicate flower. It looked so out of place by the old house.

I picked the note up

"_**i was tryin to fly  
but i couldnt find wings  
but you came along **_

_**and you changed everything**_

_~ You've helped me in ways others didn't. Whether you realize it or not...Just you being there, and Just me knowing that you'll always be there makes me fall deeper and deeper for you. Follow the yellow brick road 3" _

**(A.N Crazier by Taylor Swift)**

Yellow Brick road? What the...

"Booboo!" Bronson yelled running up to me.

"Hows the hunt coming along?" He asked

I groaned "Does everyone know?"

"Pretty much yeah..."

"Great...I'm probably gonna fail I mean look at this...yellow brick road? Where the hell am I suppose to find that?" I exclaimed

Bronson looked at the paper and said..."are you sure we don't have a yellow brick road?

"No...Just spit it out bronson...you know the answer, tell me!" I begged

"well...I could tell you and help you...or I could watch and laugh at you as you fail...hmmm...decisions, decisions..." Bronson said, amused.

"Just tell me!" I said

"Fine... look to your left." He said

I looked and found yellow lilies scattered on the ground leading in an almost straight line.

"Thanks Bron..son?" _Where'd he go_?

_Oh well,_ I thought shrugging and began following the flowers.

At the end of the path I came across the Director

"Ah, Booboo just the guy I was looking for...Someone wanted me to give this to you" He said handing me a rose and a note.

"Who gave it to you?" I asked

"Ah...well...that is something I can't say..." He replied winking..."now if you excuse me I have to get filming" He said then patted me on the shoulder and then left.

"thanks...I guess" I said

I read the note.

"_**Pretty pretty please,  
Don't you ever ever feel  
**__**Like you are less,  
Less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please,  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me!**_

_~ I know sometimes you doubt yourself...you think you can't do anything right...but your wrong, in my eyes all you ever do is perfect. To find your next clue, Seth, go to your mother, 3"_

**( A/N Perfect by Pink)**

My mom...but she's not even here...my mom...my mom...who could it be...

"Booboo...it's time for you to do a scene." One of the crew members said

"'kay" I said following him.

"Here I'll hold those." He said. I handed him the 5 roses I had in my hand.

We began the scene

"_Mom! I'm home!" I yelled(as Seth)_

"_Stop yelling, Punk!" Leah said slapping the back of my head_

"_Mom! Leah hit me!' I said as 'Mom' walked in_

"_Stop fighting you two! Jacob and Billy are coming over for Dinner and I expect you guys to be on your best behavior" She said_

"_As if that ever stopped us" Leah said rolling her eyes._

"Cut! Perfect!"

Julia ran off as soon as the director said cut..._That's weird..._

The crew member handed me the roses.

"And why does my lovely son have roses?" Alex (Rice) asked (**A/N in case you don't know...she's the actress thhat play's sue clearwater...*hint*hint***

_lovely son...mom...Seth...Mom...of course!_

"Alex...do you have a rose and a note for me?"

"Yep...Here you go" she said smiling and handing me the rose and the note

"Let me guess...you can't tell me who gave it to you, can you?" I said

"I wish I could...but don't worry...you're almost there..." She said then was called to do another scene.

I read the note

"_**So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

_~ As cliche as it sounds, I can't live without you. Like I've said before...you helped me so much, everyday I wake so I can see your face...everything I think of involves you...Find your next clue by a bed...that can grow and grow...if we water it."_

**(A/N No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown)**

A bed you can water?...

"Having trouble baby bro?" Megan asked coming up behind me.

"Psh...no!" Megan raised an eyebrow at me

"What are you doing here?" I asked changing the subject

"whats wrong can't I come see my baby brother?" I gave her a look that clearly said 'Do-I-Look-Stupid-To-You-?

"Fine, I came to see Eric...me and him are kind of...you know...together..." She said

"Whatever, now if you excuse me I have to figure this out" I said turning my back to her.

"A flower bed" She said startling me

"What?"

"Thats the answer" She said then walked towards a waving Eric.

The only flower bed I know of is the one by Emily's house...

I walked in that direction. But not before I looked back at my sister and Eric and smiled

She looked up and they both waved at me. I waved back and continued on my hunt.

Why is it that everyone can find love but me...

I finally reached Emily and Sam's house and I could clearly see the red rose in the middle of blue, yellow, pink and even green flowers.

I picked it up and read it.

"_**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that **_

_**I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

_~ I don't know how you don't know that I like you...I know a lot about you and I know that sounds stalkerish but trust me I know a lot about you because I hang on to every word you say. You love the colour green. You hate being clueless, you love to draw, you fight a lot with your sisters but you love them a lot and you'd do anything to make sure they're happy and safe and You hate crying because to you it means you're weak ...but you never have to worry about feeling weak around me because to me being strong means being able to let your feelings out. Follow the wind towards your supposed enemy, i know you may be confused but once you see him, it'll be hard to miss 3"_

"I see you've found the rose" Tinsel said smiling

"Yeah, but...I wish I knew who the girl is!" I said running a hand through my hair.

"You'll find her soon...you should get going since it's starting to get dark." She said then walked off

I sighed...whats up with people walking away from me?

The wind was going south so I followed it in a straight line.

Eventually I came across Kellan.

"Hey Loverboy! How's the hunt for mystery girl?" He yelled coming up and patting my shoulder.

"Okay, I guess..." I replied "But I don't get what she means by 'supposed enemy'"

"You'll get it eventually...So... You know how you play Seth and I play Emmett..." He began

"Yeah..." I said giving him a confused look.

"And how you're a werewolf and I'm a vampire..." He said pointing at me them him

"Yeah..." I said again looking at him confused

He sighed and continued "And you know how you're made to kill me..." He said giving me a pointed looking

Whaaaaa...

"AND YOU KNOW HOW WE'RE ENEMIES! Think, you idiot!"

Realization dawned over me. "OHHHH!"

He rolled his eyes and handed me the rose and the note.

"What does it say?"

" _**I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle**_

_~ Ever morning I wake up and try and look the best just so you'll notice me but every morning I wonder why...why do I do this when you don't notice me? Why do I hurt myself by putting my hopes up? Oh, thats right, because I fell for you hard...now I'm too deep in...that I can't climb out. The sun travels from east to west so...follow the sun._

**(A/N I'd Lieagain by Taylor Swift)**

"Bye Booboo...I gotta go help...I mean I gotta go look for Nikki...yeah...that's it..." He said

"Wait...have you seen Jade today?"

"Sure...Plenty of times..." **(A/N I got this part from Big Time Rush episode: Big Time Party) **He said then ran off tripping over a few things in the process.

_Well...okay...nice talking to you too..._

Okay so...if the sun sets west...that means it goes toward west so that where I should be going there.

_See...I am smart_

Finally I came across a rose and a note by Taylor's trailer.

"_**'Cause I'm not afraid to fall  
If you're the one who catches me  
Tell me that you'll be there when I'm  
About to lose it all  
You're the one who helps me see  
That sometimes it's okay to fall**_

_~ I'm like you, too...I don't like it when people see me at the weakest. But if you were to catch me, and help me...I wouldn't mind 'cause I know you would never laugh at me and you'd never tell anyone else._

_Find the guy your sister loves 3"_

**(A/N Fall by Jonas Brothers)**

Eric! That was the first name that came to mind.

"Hey Booboo" Kiowa said walking towards me

"hey"

"Hows the hunt?"

"Who was the one to tell everyone?" I said

"Oh...you know...people...oh look at the time...I gotta go!" He said and ran off

Well...that was quick.

It was actually starting to get dark...I gotta find Eric

I looked by where they were filming...He wasn't there

I looked by craft services...He wasn't there

Finally I spotted his dad "Mr. Newman!"

"Booboo...Haven't seen you for a while...and who are these flowers for? A girl?" He asked smiling

"Uh...kind of...um Mr. Newman do you know where Eric is?" I asked

"OH...you just missed him! He left...did you need me to give him a message?"

What! I did all that running around today for no reason! Now I'll never find that girl!

"Umm...no Mr. Newman...thanks anyways."

I said as I walked off dejected towards my trailer.

I sat down on the side of my trailer.

I can't believe it! Finally I thought I'd found a girl to help me forget about Jade...but of course Fate just seems to hate me...I-

"Booboo!" Eric came running towards me

"I was told to give this to you! Sorry, I totally forgot...I mean me and your sister were kissing and then I remembered my mom wanted me to go buy some milk and stuff and since the store closes early...I had to leave and at first i remembered I had to give it to you but then Megan kissed me goodbye and I was sort of dazed and-" I interrupted

"Dude, thanks for bringing it to me butTMI!" I said sort of chuckling

"Oh right, sorry" He said and blushed

He began to walk but I stopped him...

"You really like my sister" I said. It wasn't really a question...more of a statement

"Yeah...she's...perfect...to say the least" He said sort of wearing a dreamy look

"Don't hurt her" I said

"Never" He said

I smiled back at him and he walked off towards his car.

I unfolded the notes and read it.

"_**´Cause I Never Even Noticed  
Took A While For Me To See  
Playing Back The Moments  
And I'm Starting To Believe  
To Be, To Show And Know Everyone  
But It's You Who Makes Me Sing  
And I Know Where We Are, **_

_**I Know Who I Am  
Baby I'm Your Biggest Fan**_

_~ When we first met...I thought we were just friends but then I realized I'd be stupid to ignore my feelings. Whenever you feel like no body else cares about you...just know that 'baby, I'm your biggest fan' . Find the two secret lovers of the cast. The two who are perfect for eachother...The couple I want us to be...p.s try looking somewhere where theres salt in the air 3"_

**(A/N Your Biggest Fan by Nick Jonas)**

I knew right away that this girl was talking about Julia and Taylor since there was no one else that was a couple that weren't public.

But...salt in the air... where is it that you can smell salt in the air?

"Booboo!" Sage said running up to me

"Hey, sage you wanna come with me on a hunt?" I asked her picking her up

"Okay...me hold flowers"

"Sure" I said and handed her the flowers.

I know what you're thinking. _Your hanging out with your little sister? Pathetic!_

But I can't take being alone. For the past few hours I've been doing this hunt alone...I mean even though I see people along the way...they always ended up running away.

"Now where is a place that smells like salt?" I asked Sage

I know it's stupid asking a little girl but I honestly have no other idea.

"Ocean!" She said clapping her hands.

I thought about it for a minute...

"Good job, Sage!" maybe my sister is smarter than I thought.

We walked through the woods which had a trail leading toward the beach.

Sage clung onto me. considering the fact that it's already dark...but you could still hear filming going on.

Finally when I came to the end of the path, I saw two figure sitting on the ground on a blanket cuddling.

I looked around...I don't know why...but it felt like I was being watched by not just one person...but numerous.

"Booboo...who's that?" Sage asked as I put her down...

"I think thats Julia and Taylor..." I said "Julia! Taylor" i yelled towards them.

They turned there head and smiled.

"So...you came to collect your final clue..." Julia said handing me the last piece of paper.

"Dude, you look so tired" taylor said laughing.

"This girl made me tired...I spent most of my day running around set like an idiot carrying these flowers around. God only knows what people thought I was doing!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you did a good job!" Julia said "Wait! Let me make sure you look good" She said

I was wearing dark blue jeans, a blue, kind of jean-like material,mid sleeve shirt with a collar and the sleeves slightly rolled up **(A/N It's what booboo wore at the Dreamkiller Premiere)**

"You look great, now open the note" Julia said eagerly

I opened the note super excited but then...my face dropped.

"It's blank" I whispered "I did all that for nothing!" but when i looked at Taylor and Julia they were looking at something behind me smiling. _ What the..._

all the sudden I heard music

_**My heart is waiting for your love**_

I turned around..._**  
My hand is waiting for your touch**_

And saw my mystery girl, singing and walking towards me._**  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you  
I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet**_

I was slightly aware of all the guys and some of the guys coming out of the shadow._**  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful**_

I was frozen

The only thing in mind was the girl in front of me.

"Jade"

**A/N So...what do you guys think of the little game? Did you guys know from the start it was her? Or did you guys find out midway through the game? Or was it a total surprise.**

**I'm sorry that the riddle and clues kind of sucked..what did you guys think of the fact that I used little parts of songs to describe her feelings for him?**

**Let me know! **

**BTW the last song I used was B-E-A-Utiful by Megan Nicole. This is one of my favorite songs of all time. **

**Do you guys get why everyone was leaving booboo? And why taylor got a phone call? If you don't get it...I'll explain next chapter.**


	7. Some rules are meant to be broken

**Last chapter I said that Maegan's boyfriend was Eric...it's actually suppose to be Nico...sorry I got mixed up and wrote the wrong name so...Nico was the one to give Booboo one of the clues not Eric.**

Booboo's POV:

"Jade" I whispered

"Surprise" She replied giving me a shy smile.

We were silent until Kellan broke it.

"Well? Aren't you gonna kiss her?" He exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

Once everyone quieted down I spoke up.

"so wait a minute...you like like me?" I asked slightly confused

"No, She went through all that trouble just so she could watch you run around like an idiot and laugh at you" Fivel said sarcasticly, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you" I snapped

"Yes, I do" Jade whispered after rolling her eyes at me and Fivel

"Wait, but what about your boyfriend?" I asked confused again

"What boyfriend?" She asked mirroring my expression.

"Earlier today I heard you talking to Eric...he said he was your boyfriend!" I exclaimed

"If you heard the whole story you would have heard me say that I don't like him, I like you...After the date, he kissed me, but I thought he was you so I kissed him back...but after, I explained to him that I like a guy I've known since forever, who's sweet, kind, caring and cute but right now the said boy is starting to really annoy me since he won't stop asking questions" She said exasperated.

"Me?" I asked...more like squeaked out

"Yes, you idiot" She said laughing.

"So...What now..." I asked unsure. I've never had a girlfriend before, So sue me.

"Do you like me? or..." She asked

"I do!" I said a little too quickly as the guys all started laughing. I turned to them

"Do you guys mind? You aren't making it any easier!" I exclaimed

"Oh...right sorry" Kiowa said as everyone tried calming down.

Finally, I looked at Jade and our eyes met.

We took one step towards each other.

I put my hands on her waist as she put her arms around my neck.

Our lips finally met. I could hear distant cheers from everyone around us. I could also hear the water swish against the shore. Everything in that moment was perfect...pretty cliche, I know.

I kissed her and then she kissed me back. After what seemed like an hour but was probably only a few minutes we broke away for some air.

Jade blushed and looked down, smiling. I could tell I was also smiling.

"Jade, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Of course" She said then hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait a minute...you couldn't have just told me you liked me? Instead of making me run around all day?" I asked

"Well, it was actually Julia's idea...and i thought it was funny watching you" She said

"watching me? How'd you watch me?" I asked

"Well, The guys all took turns dragging a video camera around following you...it was quite entertaining" Fivel said

"And it was fun watching you be stupid" Taylor said laughing

"What do you mean stupid?"I asked offended.

"you didn't get what I was saying when I was trying to tell you that I was the supposed enemy!" Kellan said

"I told you where the sticky notes were" Peter said

"I told you about the path of yellow lilies" Bronson said

"I told you about-" Maegan began

"Okay! I get it!" I exclaimed

"Oh, and don't forget about the fact that even Sage had to tell you about the beach!" Fivel said

"I'll have you know I was very tired!" I said as Fivel rolled her eyes

"Anyways, let's get going, they're done filming and we should get home" Julia said

When we got to the car Fivel and Maegan got into a detailed story of what happened for my dad.

He laughed and said he knew it would happen eventually.

We climbed into our van. I sat down beside the window in the back seat and Jade climbed in beside me. Fivel sat in the middle part of the van with sage beside her in her car seat. And Maegan climbed into the front.

I stared out the window. I have a girlfriend...I have a _girlfriend_...it's funny how it takes a few minutes for realization to dawn over. Today was probably one of the most eventful day's of my life.

I looked at Jade but she was looking at her hands on her lap. I stared at her hands debating on whether to hold her hands or not. _Come on Booboo, just grab her hand...you can do it._

After what seemed like forever I grabbed her hand, she looked up and smiled. I returned the gesture and she laid her head on my shoulder. I started nonchalantly playing with her finger.

When we got home we walked in to find that mom was already finished making dinner and was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Mom! You would never guess what happened today!" Maegan began

"Hey! I'm telling it!" Fivel yelled

"No I am!"

I looked at Jade and rolled my eyes as she laughed.

"First wash your hand and then you can tell me over dinner" Mom said

we washed our hands and sat down and Maegan and Fivel re-told the story...again. Me and Jade sat across from each other saying nothing, playing with our food.

"I always knew this would happen! How great is this is!" Mom exclaimed giving Jade a hug then coming around the table and giving me a hug.

Once we were done eating my dad and mom called me into their room while the girls went up to Maegan room.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked sitting down on the bed while mom and dad stood in front of me.

"You have a girlfriend now and we think it's necessary you be aware of things..." Mom began

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...are you giving me a sex talk?" I exclaimed jumping up from the bed.

"Well, kind of. You are sixteen after all." Dad said

"Mom, Dad I do not need a sex talk...I mean me and Jade just got together...we aren't about to...do it." I could tell I was blushing...I really hope Jade never finds out about this conversation.

"Well, we just want to set some ground rules...you guys aren't allowed to see each other alone after 10:00-" Mom said

"Wait...10! Isn't that a little early? Come on mom!" I exclaimed

"fine...11:30 but thats the latest" Dad said crossing his arms.

"fine...whatever." I mumbled

"and you sleep in your own room...don't talk about anything sexual around Sage, don't have sex until you're both ready, or even better wait till marriage and Booboo... treat Jade right, don't pressure her into to anything" She said giving me a smile at the end. By anything she meant sex...by now I was blushing to no end.

"Yes mom...can I go?" I asked

"Wait come give mommy a hug!" She said and held her arms out.

I sighed and walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"My little boys starting to grow up! It seems like just yesterday I had to change your diapers..." My mom said holding me tightly and starting to cry..

"Mom, don't cry...please...I'll always be your little boy" I said trying to get her to stop crying.

"I love you, Booboo and don't forget about that" She said then finally let me go.

"Love you, too,...g'night" I said then practically ran out

I ran into my room and rested my back against the headboard... I was still wearing my clothes from before but I didn't care, it wasnt like I was going to sleep right away.

I picked up my guitar and just started to absentmindedly strum it but I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I looked up to see Jade.

"May I come in?" She asked

"sure" I said setting my guitar down.

She was also still wearing her clothes from before...shorts and a green top...my favorite colour.

She came and sat down beside me.

"Did you mean everything you said in the notes?" I asked suddenly

"Yeah, I did..." She replied looking up at me "I've wanted to say those things but was never able to get up the courage to."

"Same...so..." I said

It was actually quite awkward now

"Booboo, this isn't gonna work if whenever we're alone you get nervous" Jade said looking at me with a little bit of amusement but I could tell she was also serious.

"Sorry, I mean...okay..." I tried

She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Booboo, it's just me. act natural...I want you to be you...thats why I like you." She said

I sighed and put my arm around her waist.

"Okay" I said and kissed her head.

She smiled and kissed me.

I kissed her back but she pulled away.

"whats wrong?" I asked

"What did your mom and dad want to talk about?" She asked _...Oh shit_

"Um...n-nothing really" I said looking at everything but her.

"Come on...tell me" She pressed

"Nothing important" I said

"Booboo! Come on...Why do I have a feeling it has something to do with me" She said getting up and sitting across from me and grabbing my hands.

"They were just telling me some rules...you know, like we can't be alone after 11:30, we can't sleep in the same bed, we can't talk about anything...remotely...sexual around Sage...stuff like that" I said quietly, looking down.

"Stuff like that?...you mean sex?" She asked

"Yes..."

"Oh..." she said then came and sat down beside me.

"I promise you that I'll never make you do anything you don't want to do" I promised

"I know you won't" She said smiling at me.

For a minute I got enough courage to put my arms around her and pull her closer to me.

She leaned her head back and placed her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" I asked

"Kind of...Today was a very eventful day." Jade said laughing

"Agreed" I said laughing along.

I sighed.

We were both quiet but this time it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable

"So..." I said but I didn't get a reply 'cause when I looked down at Jade I saw that she was already asleep.

I smiled, kissed her forehead and walked out closing the door behind me.

I looked at the clock in the hallway and saw that it was 11:50...

Oops.

Oh well, some rules are meant to be broken.

**A/N What do you think? Don't worry the stories _NOT _over...How did you guys like this chapter? let me know... outfit on my profile!**


	8. Dora the adventurer? I mean Explorer!

Booboo's POV:

The next morning I woke up in the guest room. It took a moment for me to realize that Jade fell asleep in my room. And me, being the son I am, respected my parents wish of us not sleeping together...okay that came out wrong...

I looked at the clock and found out it was only 8:30 but I could hear my mom and dad talking downstairs. They always wake up early.

I got up brushed my teeth and took a shower in the guest bathroom. But I noticed I didn't have any clothes. I walked into my room in my towel and got out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white v-neck. I walked into my bathroom and quickly put my clothes on before Jade woke up. When I walked out she was still a sleep. She sighed and mumbled something that I couldn't quite catch. I walked out and gently closed the door behind me and walked downstairs.

"Morning" I said and sat down.

"Good morning son" Dad said

"Morning Booboo" Mom said setting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me and kissing the top of my head.

"God, I'm hungry!" I exclaimed digging in. About a few minute later the girls came down.

Jade came up and kissed my cheek and sat down while Fivel and Megan smirked at us.

"So...what are we doing today?" Fivel asked

"well you guys don't have any interviews, or filming to do so...you guys can just hang out here" Dad said

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Dad got up and got the door "Booboo, it's for you" He said walking into the kitchen.

As i was passing by him he whispered 'good luck' and patted my shoulder. I gave him a questioning look but once I saw who was at the door I understood.

"Chanel" I said. Chanel is our next-door neighbor who happens to have a crush on me.

"Hey Booboo!" She squealed and hugged me. But of course fate hates me so Jade and Fivel walked in at that exact moment.

Once I finally pried Chanel off of me I looked up at Jade and saw her glaring.

I hope her anger wasn't directed at me

Fivel's POV:(Just wanted to mix it up)

Of course, My Big Brother being the idiot he is let her hug him. *insert eye roll here*

Jade slightly glared at Chanel and Booboo.

"Chanel, you remember Jade from my old Disney group" Booboo said

Chanel put on a fake bittersweet smile. And of course Booboo didn't notice the tone in her voice.

"Oh, right, how could I forget" She said "Jade...Gilley right...You're the one everyone said liked Booboo" Jade blushed but then composed herself.

"Right, and your Chanel...the one who actually does like him" Jade said smirking. Me and Booboo coughed hiding our laughter.

Chanel looked shocked and embarassed.

"Right, well um...Hey Fivel! I haven't talked to you since forever!" She said changing the subject and running up to me and grabbing me in a hug.

"Hey..." I said. I knew Chanel didn't actually like me, she just pretends to like me because of Booboo.

"Anyways, I was wondering if maybe tonight me and you could...you know" She said turning to Booboo

"Huh?" He asked completely oblivious to the fact that she's asking him out. Me and Jade tried to hide our laughter and Booboo wasn't paying enough attention to notice that Taylor, Julia, Kellan, Nikki, Rob, Kristen, Kiowa, Bronson, Alex and even Maegan was here , All trying not to laugh, wearing amused expressions.

"You know, we could go out..." She said trailing off near the end

Realization suddenly came to him "Oh...well I promised Sage I would stay home and...watch...a Tv marathon" He lied

Sage walked in when she heard her name and looked at her big brother in confusion.

"What Tv Maothon, Booboo"

"Oh remember...Dora...The Adventurer" He said

"The explorer" I coughed

"T-Th-The Explorer. I mean Dora the Explorer" He said stuttering.

"Yay!" Sage said and ran off.

"Oh well, maybe another time..." Chanel said

"Um...I don't think that's such a good idea" he said

"And why not"

"Because he has a girlfriend" I said intervening

"Oh...Who?"

"Jade" Booboo said

"Really...well...I didn't know...maybe we could hang out just as friend...Unless your girlfriend doesn't like that idea." She said turning to Jade

...

"Maybe you should leave" Booboo said firmly

"Fine...Bye" She said then walked out.

We all burst out laughing except for Booboo.

"That was...That was just ..." Kellan said trying to catch his breath

"That was really entertaining!" Maegan said

"Well, glad you guys enjoyed it" Booboo muttered

We just laughed harder

"But come on! Dora the Adventurer! " I said.

Booboo's POV:

I just shook my head and walked out to the kitchen

The others followed.

"Don't worry, Booboo. We were just joking" Julia said walking beside me and putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, Booboo...You know we love you" Jade said putting a hand on my arm.

"I know... I'm not even mad" I said

"But you seem mad...or atleast sad" Nikki said

"whats wrong, Big Bro?" Fivel asked

"You're not mad at me are you?" I asked Jade

"Course not! It's not like you agreed to go on the date" Jade said smiling.

"Okay then, now I'm fine" I said smiling back and getting up. Everyone just chuckled.

"So...what should we do?" Kiowa asked

"Yeah, I'm really bored" Alex said

"Don't you have a wife and kid to get to?" Julia asked him

"She got mad at me because I wouldn't change our son's diapers...So...she kicked me out for the day" Alex said sheepishly

The girls all rolled there eyes while us guys just chuckled.

"Let's just hang out and watch a horror film" Taylor said

"Why a horror film?" Jade asked

"That way you girls will get scared and have to cuddle with us" He said smirking

If you think about it, it was a pretty good idea...Maybe I'll get to cuddle with Jade...

"What makes you think we'll get scared?" She asked

...or not

"come on...thats what always happens in the movies!" Bronson said

"Yeah, but this is real life, not a movie" Julia said

"Yeah, well, we bet you..." Alex began

"No! Please don't bet!" I interrupted. Whenever one of them had a bet it always ended with someone either getting hurt or us yelling at each other

"That you girls will get scared and will want comfort from us strong men! If you don't, then we have to be your servant for a week!" Alec said ignoring me

"Deal!" All the girls said.

"Aw, shit"

**A/N What do you think? I think I might end this soon...maybe...I don't know. I also have another Booboo Stewart story in mind where Booboo's forced to have a fake girlfriend because they need publicity for the new breaking dawn movie. What ya think? Let me know.**

**I don't really know what else to write for this story so...you're gonna have to bear with me.**

**And if you have any ideas please let me know!**

**!Review!**


	9. The End of the Beginning

**A/N This is the Lats Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot**

Booboo's POV:

The girls sat on one side of the room and the guys on the other side.

"Booboo, Go get the movies"Maegan ordered

"A please would be nice" I said not moving

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at me

"Okay, okay" I said dodging the pillow and getting up.

I came back with paranormal activity 3 and i popped it in. I began inconspicuously walking toward Jade until Taylor stopped me.

"Dude, where you going?" He asked me as everyone gave me looks of confusion.

"Um...I'm going to the, uh, kitchen to get some...popcorn and some drinks" I said and rush off towards the kitchen.

Fivel POV:

Booboo rushed off towards the kitchen.

I started laughing and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you laughing?" Jade asked

"Don't you get it? Booboo was trying to sit by you!" I said to her as she blushed and everybody else started laughing.

"That makes so much sense! No wonder he was blushing when he got caught!" Kellan said

"And plus he sucks at lying" Maegan said on the floor laughing.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Booboo yelled from the kitchen

We all tried to hide our laughter as he came into view holding a whole bunch of popcorn bags.

"You're just mad because we figured out what you were trying to do" Rob said

"What-No!-that wasn't what I was trying to do!" He said

"Sure, bro, we believe you" I said trying to keep a straight face but then bursted out laughing along with Kellan, Maegan and Rob. The others were trying their best to keep it in.

Booboo rolled his eyes and asked us what we wanted to drink.

Booboo POV:

I walked back into the kitchen and began getting out 13 cans of orange crush.

"Need help?" Jade asked me coming up behind me

"Yes please" I said

"I thought it was cute" Jade said suddenly

"What?"

"How you were gonna sit by me, I thought it was cute" She said smiling and blushing.

"Oh..." I said smiling and blushing too.

We walked back and sat down in our appropriate location meaning on opposite sides of the room.

We turned out the lights and closed all the blinds.

For the beginning of the movie the girls didn't move, and us guys didn't either but the more we got into the film, the more jumpy we all got. Finally we all reached our end point and we jumped up and turned it off.

"Okay...maybe we should just turn it off..." Bronson said

"All in favor for turning it off" I said, we all raised our hands.

I got up and turned it off.

"So who won?" Rob asked all the sudden

"We won, we didn't ask for comfort from you!" Julia said

"Yeah, but you were suppose to survive the whole movie!" Taylor said

Great, this is gonna turn bloody

"Lets just forget about the whole bet, the girls got scared but they didn't ask us for help, we also got scared so technically no one won." I said

"Booboo has a point" Julia said "Let's forget about it"

We all agreed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Are you guys already finished with the movie?" Mom asked as we all walked into the kitchen.

Mom was baking some cookies.

"You can say that" I replied stealing a cookie from the tray

"Hands off, Booboo!" then she turned to the others "Would you guys like a cookie"

"Mom!" I said

"What they're guests" She said shrugging as everyone laughed.

"What should we do now?" Julia said

everyone started discussing different things to do as I snuck away from the group grabbing Jade's hand, we made our way to my room.

"Well, that was fun" Jade said "You think they'll notice?"

We listened for a minute as Bronson and Kristen argued over whether we should go out somewhere or just stay at home.

"No" We both said at the same time, laughing.

I leaned down and kissed as she placed her arms around my neck.

We pulled away breathind deeply and smiling.

"It's funny how fast things can change" Jade said

"Yeah, just yesterday morning we both considered each other as friends, nothing more" I said

"Well, I think we both always knew we were more than friends" She said then kissed me before continuing "We were idiots for not realising it...I mean, we should have known right from the start when you'd get jealous of Eric" She said smirking

"Hey, I wasn't jealous " I said. She gave me a look "Okay, fine, so I was jealous. But I could never get why. Now I know" I said resting my forehead on hers.

"What do you think will happen now that we're together?" She asked

"Who cares? Live in the present, not the past or the future" I said

"When did you become so wise?" She asked

"I've always been wise but you were always so blinded by my charming and handsome good looks to notice" I said playfully

"Sure, lets go with that" She said

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP HERE?" Bronson said/yelled pushing the door open causing it to hit me. The others walked in along with him.

"Ow!" I said

"Oh, sorry" He said

"What did you guys want?" I asked

"We're all going to play guitar hero downstairs wanna come? Or are you two scared I'll kick you ass?" Fivel asked smirking

"Course not!" I said

The others walked downstairs as me and Jade followed behind holding hands.

We glanced at each other and smiled.

I know that dating in Hollywood is never easy, with the paparazzi, the fan and the unnecessary rumors...but why bother worrying about that now?

Besides I need to kick Fivel's ass at Guitar Hero, first.

_**The End**_

**A/N Here we are at the end of a story...Oh it's so sad! Anyways This is the first story i finished and i think it wasn't that bad, a little cliché and full of fluff but not bad...if i do say so myself...What did you guys think? **

**Anyways, check out my other stories...Commitment, a Blackwater(Jacob/Leah) Fic, How It All Began a Booboo Stewart fic and the prequel to my other oneshot, Jet Lag, and I have some other stories you guys should maybe check out...**

**p.s The links to the clothing for this fic and all the other fics are on my profile.**

**p.p.s Please Review**

**p.p.p.s Thank you so much for reading!**

**And finally thank you to everyone who reviewed:**

**brankel1 (I like Julia and Taylor together, too XD)**

**RoCkMafIa1719 (I'm glad you like the idea for the new Booboo Stewart Story!)**

**LeahClearwater1997 (I love Leah Clearwater, too!)**

**BlacknCallwaterfan (Like I said before, I like Julia and Taylor together, too!)**

**Percian-Perci (Thanks! That means a lot that you think there should be more reviews)**

**XxSexyxMoonlightxX (I know it's cliché but I'm glad you like it anyways!)**

**I'm sorry if I spelled your name wrong but thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it really meant a lot to me!**


End file.
